edfandomcom-20200215-history
Stiff Upper Ed
"Stiff Upper Ed" is the 21st episode of Season 4 and the 98th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds aren't allowed to join Sarah's club, except under special certain circumstances. Plot The episode begins with Rolf, Jonny and Plank having a look at The Eds new venture Triple-E Bubble Wrap. After Eddy, dressed up as Nazz, Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy, advertises for their scam, Edd demonstrates the joy of popping bubble wrap, but fails to pop a single bubble. Ed then pops a number of bubble wrap sheets in his mouth, startling Edd; sending him bouncing on the piles of bubble wrap, destroying the entire stock. Rolf and Jonny are interested in buying the bubble wrap, but Ed informs Eddy that Edd destroyed all of the bubble wrap. Eddy tells Ed to get the rest of his backyard shed, but is immediately ejected out of the yard by Sarah. Eddy tries to claim the rest of the bubble wrap out of Ed's shed; only to find himself ejected by 'Countess Sarah' and 'Master Jimmy'. The "countess" informs The Eds that Ed's backyard is the venue of their 'Rich Club' and that commoners like him aren't accepted in. Edd is charmed by their rendition of an opulent lifestyle, but Eddy, outraged that he was excluded from the rich club, is determined to do anything to get in. Eddy tries to get in by taking the persona of 'Eddy McRich', a champion yacht-racer who had just returned from a safari and carries a fake one million dollar bill in an oversized wallet. However, Sarah and Jimmy aren't impressed by his credentials and decides to ignore him and his "servants". Their guests, Lady Nazz, The Duke of Deli Meats (Rolf) and Jonny and Plank (who happen to be wearing colanders and pans on their heads) soon arrive and are warmly greeted by Countess Sarah and Master Jimmy as The Eds try and come up with ways to enter their club. The Countess Sarah and Master Jimmy enjoy a rousing game of Polo with their guests, until they're interrupted by Eddy McRich, dressed in a toga and riding in a chariot pulled by his servants. Jimmy asks for The Eds' invitations, but they don't have any. Sir Kevin (who isn't as well-dressed as the others) arrives and is greeted by Jimmy, prompting protest from Eddy over Kevin's choice of dress. Sarah, tired of The Eds antics, begins angrily advance up to The Eds to kick them out, however, Master Jimmy stops Sarah from doing so. After having a discussion with Sarah, The Kids agree to make The Eds their new members, but unbeknownst to The Eds, they intend to make them their own personal servants. The Eds, dressed in suits like butlers, soon find themselves at work keeping the members happy. Eddy is instructed to carry Master Jimmy to the backyard pond, while Edd carries Lady Nazz's umbrella only to get hollered by The Duke of Deli Meats, demands for sustenance, Ed is asked to tie Sir Kevin's shoes, which he fails to do so. Eddy is soon forced to carry Jimmy and Sarah in a giant box on his back, as Jimmy and Sarah invite more guests to join them, but soon Eddy is unable to bear the weight and is squashed to the ground. A dazed Eddy tells Edd that he learned that "Being rich ain't different than being a two-bit servant!" as the camera irises in on him. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': off on his fake and poorly-made yacht to Sarah and Jimmy "Get the chef to cook up some more of that cavy-arr, I'm parched!" ---- *'Edd': to serve Rolf some snacks "A fine array of canapés to soothe your … ahem … belly." Rolf: at the tiny morsels of food on a stick with suspicion "What is this? A teensey-weensey pitiful excuse for food for dribbling babies?" Edd: defensively "They seemed appropriate." Rolf: shouting "You insult Rolf! Get something more suited to Rolf's almighty stature!" pushes Double D aside with his belly; the party tray went flying and stuck to Jonny and Plank's tin kitchen ware ---- *'Jimmy': "May I see your invitations?" Eddy: aghast "Invitations?" Ed: "Does a bellybutton count?" ---- *'Edd': "I know how we can become members! We'll dress up like grandparents! Grandparents are rich in experience, and have a wealth of wisdom." Ed: "Oh, oh, let me, Eddy!" for a second and to Edd "That is stupid, Double D." ---- *'Ed': Eddy's ear "NO MORE BUBBLE WRAP, EDDY! DOUBLE D POPPED ALL OF IT!" Edd: sarcastically "Oh sure, evil Double D popped all your silly bubble wrap with his rancorous rump!" ---- *'Eddy': Rolf and Jonny "Uh, we got a bit of a restocking problem here, folks. I'll just, check with our supplier…" Ed "Get the rest of that bubble wrap out of your shed, Lumpy!" Ed over the fence Ed: coming flying back over the fence "Sarah's got the backyard, Eddy." Trivia/Goofs *Kevin was not dressed up, but was still accepted into The Rich Club. Eddy pointed that out. *After it's premiere in the USA, this and the episode "Here's Mud in Your Ed" aired after the episode "Robbin' Ed" and the episode "A Case of Ed". It is also shown in this order in the UK. *This is probably a competitive version of the episode "Vert-Ed-Go". *The way the Eds' "Too Rich" ship sank is a parody of the RMS Titanic sinking. *This marks the second time one of the Eds counterfeited money. The first time was in the episode "Laugh Ed Laugh." *This episode takes place entirely around one house (in this case Ed's) and is one of the few episodes to use this setting format. *The glasses that Nazz was wearing looks similar to the "Fashion Glasses" fad in "It's Way Ed." *The Kankers don't appear in this episode at all. *Almost every character was seen dressed rich for the rich club, except for Kevin and the Kankers. *'Goof: '''When Kevin asks Ed to tie his shoe it was his left shoe that was untied, after Ed ties it to his hand it was Kevin's right shoe lace. Gallery WTF x3.jpg|"Nazz" WTF x4.jpg|"Kevin" WTF AGAIN.jpg|"Sarah" WTF x2.jpg|Jimmy to you (on Sarah's butt)? File:Le backyard.jpg|The Rich Club (with cardboard horses) File:Jimmy sarah rich.jpg|Master Jimmy and Countess Sarah File:Eddy mcrich million.jpg|Eddy McRich with a "million" dollar bill (fake of course). File:The ship.jpg|My ship sails in the morning. File:Nazz rich.jpg|Nazz in her rich costume. File:Rolf rich2.jpg|Rolf in his rich costume. File:Jonny rich.jpg|Jonny and Plank in their ''rich costume. File:Kevin not rich.jpg|Kevin in his… normal costume. File:Belly button.jpg|Final attempt on joining the club. File:Servants.jpg|Eddy McServant and pals. Flat Eddy.jpg|Eddy is flat after the door slammed on him. Flat Body Mark.jpg|Eddy's flat body print on the fences. Triple-E Bubble Wrap.jpg|The Eds selling Bubble wrap to Jonny and Rolf. Video pdWmjAr9RqY See Also *Triple-E Bubble Wrap Category:Episodes Category:Season 4